


Thanos Learns the Wrong Lesson from Star Trek

by Kellybear42



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Star Trek isn't really in it but it relies heavily on a TOS episode, Tarsus IV, Thanos' backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellybear42/pseuds/Kellybear42
Summary: Thanos gets the wrong idea from watching the Star Trek episode "The Conscience of the King"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Thanos Learns the Wrong Lesson from Star Trek

Titan was constantly bombarded with radio signals from Earth. After the initial confusion, the people of Titan discovered that they could listen to the signals. Even watch some.

That's how Thanos grew up, watching Earth TV shows into the dead of night. He loved most of what was broadcasted. The Monkees had some catchy tunes, Get Smart and Batman taught him how to get out of wacky situations, and Alfred Hitchcock Presents had him hiding under his covers. But his favorite was the sci-fi show known as Star Trek.

He related more to the aliens than to the humans that occupied all the other shows. He never missed a day that the show was broadcasted.

Thanos learned things from Star Trek as well. He learned everyone deserved to be equal, that one shouldn't judge. But most importantly he learned how to help with Titan's food issue.

It was a late night when Thanos was still a child when he saw it, the 13th episode of the first season, The Conscience of the King. The plot stayed in his young mind, and it grew until it was the only thing he could focus on.

There wasn't enough food on Titan for the population. Just like there wasn't enough food on Tarsus IV in Star Trek. Kodos, the ruler of Tarsus, decided to kill half of the population to save the rest. It was a perfect plan. Sure Kodos had reasoning of eugenics of who to kill, but that went against all Star Trek taught, everyone should be equal. In life and in death.

The one downside to Thanos' plan was that he wasn't in a position of power, he couldn't conduct his plan without permission from people who had never seen Star Trek. Thanos didn't think it was going to be a problem until it was and his planet died.

It wouldn't be a problem anymore.


End file.
